The Love
by andrea mae
Summary: This story takes place a few months after the British take over Charlestown. Its rated r because I have no clue what might come out of my head.
1. Default Chapter

I dont own the Patriot, though I wish, Dont own any of the characters, except the ones that pop out from my mind and such.

Charity sat on the porch of her family's estate. She was six years old and had a bad dream. So she went out of a breath of fresh air. Her parents were away at some dinner function and was left in the care of her nurse Samantha. The sky was as black as ink, but the moon. The moon shone bright, giving the allusion of mid day to everything its light touched.

She sat there just waiting watching. For what? She didn't know. She just stayed. No noise from the house or surrounding fields arose. That was until a man with red hair and green eyes, wearing a red jacket with green edges and gold trim, appeared. The Charity could hear the sound of crickets and the faint sound of music playing a lively waltz.

"May I have this dance?" His voice a gentle but deep. Charity looked down to notice she was wearing a light blue evening gown with two dark blue ribbons holding up the top skirt.

"Yes," Charity said placing her hand in his. They danced but when she asked his name he didn't answer.

Charity woke with a gasp and quickly sat up looking around. Her eyes grew adjusted to the mornings light that shone through the window across from her bed.

It had been 12 years since she started having the same dream. It came and went but now as she turned 19 it came to her about every other night. But in the pass week it came every night, even during the day when her mind strayed from her sewing or book.

"Charity?" her father asked opening the door. "Are you decent?"

Charity flew over to her screen and grabbed her robe. "I am now." She said stepping out and sitting down at her vanity.

"Sorry, are you ready for tonight?" He asked with a smile.

"Beg your pardon, but what is tonight?" She asked as she started to brush out her long strawberry brown hair.

"Why Lord General Cornwallis' ball." Charity froze as her blue eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you and Mother were going."

"Yes, well I talked to Mr. Coalmen and he has been allowing his daughter Margaret, who you should remember is your age, to go. So I thought why not you too? Who knows maybe you'll meet a young officer and fall in love." He said with a laugh.

"That's what _you_ wish for. But I have nothing that would compare to any of the other ladies fine-"

"I was hoping you would have said that. I took the liberty of having a dress made for you." In came a servant holding a rather large box. "Here." He said taking it for the man.

Charity slowly opened it to find a light blue dress with two dark blue ribbons holding up the top skirt.

"Oh father, you shouldn't have."

"But that's not all." He then brought out a pair of matching shoes.

"Thank you so very much." Charity gave her father a kiss and a hug.

"Well I'll be going so that you may dress." He smiled at her before turning on his heel and walking out leaving Charity and her nurse Samantha alone.

"Come dear." Samantha said taking the dress and shoes from her and placing them on the bed.

"Well I guess we shouldn't over dress you today. Um we could just go with two pettie coats and a stay, oh and of course a fitted jacket,"

"That sounds great Samantha."

-----

"Your father has told me that he gave you the news." Charity's mother rushed over to her.

"Yes he has." She said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well then we must talk about how we will do your hair."

"Mother, please. I just want to take a walk with Samantha. Then when it's time for me to get ready then we will talk about hair, for now I just want to relax."

And with that she pushed pass her mother and out the door, Samantha at her heels. "Miss Preston, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why Samantha? So she can trap me in a talk that will bore me out of my mind?" She asked turning to her nurse. "Any way I need to talk to you."

They walked in silence. Once they reached a stream in the woods, by the road Charity broke the silence.

"Sit Samantha, no one really knows this is here."

Samantha took a seat next to Charity on a log.

"So now will you tell me what is so important that we must talk all the way out here?"

"Do you remember 12 years ago when I was six?"

"Of course I do. It was the year you feel from your horse."

"Yes, but do you remember during the summer, in June I think it was, that I had a dream that was odd?"

"The one about the ball," She stated rather than asked.

"Yes."

"What about it?" Samantha asked leaning back.

"Fine I'll spell it out!" She yelled standing up. "You said it could have been a vision of the future. Seeing as how I never saw my face I couldn't tell when it was. But the uniform the man wore matched that of a British Green Dragoon. And most of all the dress! The dresses match!"

"How do you know? That was 12 years ago."

"Samantha I've had that same dream off and on for 12 years! In the pass week it came to me every night and even during that day while I day dreamed!" She yelled out of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't see how it was important until this morning when my father gave me the dress." She said falling to her knees on the ground, then sitting back. "I am scared Samantha, I'm scared. What if it does come true? What if I fall in love with him? If he's abusive to me? I am scared Sam I can't even thinks straight any more."

"What do you want me to do? Tell your father that you've fallen ill and to go with out you?"

"No then he'd stay by my side until I was well."

"Then what? I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want." She said kneeling in front of Charity. "The only thing that I can do is tell you that if he lays a hand on you in any way good or bad, accepted or not I will hunt him down."

"What do you mean accepted or not?"

"If he touches you before you're married and it is welcome."

"But-"

"Do you want me to comfort you or to just let you become a loose woman?" Charity just wiped her eyes. "I think we should be getting back now."

Samantha helped Charity to her feet. She handed her a handkerchief.

"Dry your eyes dear while we walk back, we'll take the road seeing as how I can't remember the way through the woods. And you, in your state, will most likely get us lost too."

Charity laughed and walked behind Samantha till the reached the road.

Samantha didn't realize how far they had walked from the house. They were about a mile and a half from the house.

"Now how did you ever find a place like that? So far from the house."

"I've know about it since I was five. My father showed me the way to the road through the woods and the stream just happened to be on the way."

"So that's why I could never find you some days."

"That's why."

Both of them laughed but then it was cut short as the sound of horse hooves pounding the dirt road reached their ears. Both of them looked up and saw a group of Green Dragoons ridding towards them.

"Sing something." Samantha said with a smile ignoring the men coming towards them. Charity just looked at her.

"It's of a young apprentice  
Who went to court his dear  
The moon was shining bright-e-ly,  
The stars were twinkling clear  
When he went to his love's window  
To ease her of her pain  
And she quick-e-ly rose and let him in  
And went to bed again…" They sang in unison as they kept walking. The dragoons passed by and nodded to them, all but one. The leader Colonel Tavington. He looked at them with cold eyes watching there every move.

Charity's voice squeaked when she saw one man that looked like the one from her dream but she looked again to see that it couldn't be.

"Ladies, may I inquire as to why you are walking this road?" Tavington asked.

"We are just walking back to our house," Samantha said with a smile.

"Where is your "house" and why are you out here so far away?"

"We are on our way back to my father's estate and we needed to talk to we took a walk, Colonel." Charity kept her face like a mask.

He looked at her. "What is his name?"

"William James Preston the second," Charity stated with cold eyes, just as cold as Tavington's.

"Very well," He said giving the signal to move out. And with that the dragoons continued on there way.

"…My father and my mother  
In yonder room do lay  
They are embracing one another  
And so may you and I  
They are embracing one another  
Without a fear or doubt  
Saying: Take me in your arms, my love,  
And blow the candle out

My mother she'd be ang-e-ry  
If she should come to know  
My father he'd be angry too,  
To prove my overthrow  
I wouldn't forfeit five guineas  
Now that they should find me out  
Saying: Take me in your arms, my love,  
And blow the candle out.

O when your baby it is born  
You may dandle it on your knee  
And if it be a baby boy  
Then name it after me  
For when nine months are over  
My apprenticeship is out  
I'll return and do my duty  
And blow the candle out.

Now six months they were over,  
Six months and a day  
He wrote his love a letter,  
That he was going away  
He wrote his love a letter,  
Without a fear or doubt  
Saying he never should return again  
To blow the candle out.

Come all you pretty young local girls  
A warning take by me  
And don't be quick to fall in love  
With everyone you see  
For when they're in their prenticeship  
They'll swear their time is out  
Then they'll leave you, as mine left me,  
To blow the candle out."

They finally finished when they reached the house. By now the sun was high in the sky. And she could hear Abigail call lunch.

"Well after lunch you shall bathe then we will get you ready for the ball." Samantha said as they entered the estate.

Samantha started to walk off when Charity called after her. "Will you not eat with me?"

"No not today. You have to talk with your mother." Samantha smiled at her. "I'll have your bath ready when you come up." And then she was gone.

"Charity?" Her mother was coming out of the sitting room. "Would you like to tell me where you went on your walk?"

"We stayed on the property. You needn't worry. Now how about that talk?" Charity asked as they walked into the dinning room. Her father was to be served his lunch in his study, not much changed in 18 years.

As lunch was served to them as they talked about how Charity should wear her hair.

"A wig?!" Charity looked at her mother as if she was crazy. "Never, god graced me with my own hair and I shall show it off when ever I please." She stated before placing her napkin on the table.

"And a beauty mark," her mother added with a smile.

"No I won't. Now I'll just have it put up my hair in the latest fashion." And with that she went up to her room.

Samantha had kept her word. A bath was drawn up and steaming. Samantha had also placed rose scented oils init just as Charity had liked.

Because of Charity's fear and excitement the rest of the day passed fast and soon she had arrived at one of the greatest estates she'd ever seen.

Her parents walked arm in arm in front of her. She had no idea what to expect or what to do. As they entered the estate and went into a rather large room that was filled with people. Mostly the older couples that were chatting with one another and awaiting the musicians to play.

"Charity Anne Preston!" Charity turned around to see Margaret walking over to her. She was wearing a light green dress simpler to Charity's only with out the ribbons.

"Margaret it is nice to see you again."

"Yes I know no one can get enough of me." Both girls laughed. "But enough about me have you an escort to this ball?"

"No I don't, I came with the parents."

"So did I but I have some people I want you to meet." She said taking Charity by the arm and lead her out of the crowed room and out to a large back yard. She took her over to where two soldiers were standing alone.

"Captain Wilkins, Colonel Tarleton, this is my friend Charity Preston." Margaret pushed her friend in front of the two men. Each took their turn bowed their head and place a gentle kiss on her hand.

"It is a true pleaser to finally meet you Miss Preston." Charity only nodded her head.

"Miss Coalmen," Captain Wilkins started," would you like to take a walk?"

"Thank you Captain, I'd be delighted." She said as the two of them began to walk off.

Charity was at a loose for words. She had never been alone with any man or boy, Other than her little brother Jackson. She had no clue what to talk about she was never on to start a conversation with a man.

"Miss Preston, your family is from around here?"

"Yes, my mother is from the Americas and my father came over from England. He served for the crown during the French and Indian War."

"William Preston."

"Yes that's him."

"He's or was a Colonel. How come he's not in uniform?"

"He's not part of this war, he supports the British, of course, but he doesn't really know if he wishes for serve again."

"He should be commissioned once again. We need more officers like him." He said with a smile.

"If you say so," Charity said watching a butler with a tray of champagne walk by. "Will you excuse me?"

"Of course," He said with a nod and Charity walked off.

"Charity, my daughter, there is someone your father wishes you to meet." Her mother said just as Charity took a glass. "What are you doing?"

"I was-"

"It's ok, but take small sips, it's not like water. But come," Her mother said placing a hand on the side of her face.

Charity followed her mother and soon found her father talking to two men. She assumed one was Lord General Cornwallis; they other had to be General O'Hara.

"William." Her mother said slipping her arm around her husbands.

"Lord General Cornwallis, General O'Hara allow me to introduce my only daughter Charity." Both men's eyes widened.

Charity's hair was done in an up do of the latest fashion, with a small line of curls to adorn her neck. She wore no jewelry; she didn't like how it looked with her dress. The neck line of the dress was square with a thin line of dark blue lace. It was low but modest.

"Miss Preston, may I have to honor of the first dance?" Lord General Cornwallis asked with a bow.

"Yes you may," Charity said with a smile. She placed her hand in his and he led her out to the middle of the dance floor.

They shared one dance and just as fast she was handed off to General O'Hara.

"Miss Preston, I would have though you would have looked more like your mother. But now that I see you face to face I see that you look more like your father."

"Are you saying that I am ugly General?" Charity asked with a smile.

"No, not at all," He said quickly," You just look more like your father. You have his eyes and your mother's figure."

'Is this some sort of a trick?' Charity asked her self.

"Thank you for such a wonderful dance," He said placing a kiss upon her hand.

"You're very welcome General." And the two of them went their separate ways. O'Hara went back to Cornwallis' side. Charity went out side.

The cool night air felt good on her skin after two dances and being in a room filled with people. Charity looked up at the sky. It was as black as ink, but the moon shone brightly. Giving the illusion to mid-day to everything its light touched. Charity could no longer hear anything, not the people nor the music. Her heart beat faster and faster. This was the part where she was to meet "him" in her dream. But no one was around. Charity was alone.

"May I have this dance?" Charity looked up. In front of her was a man dressed in a red jacket with green edges and gold trim; the uniform of a dragoon of course. He had red hair and green eyes.

"Yes," Charity said placing her hand in his. Only then did the sound of the world around her come back.

The danced and Charity got lost in his green eyes.

'Those green beautiful, caring eyes.' She thought. But all too soon the dance ended. No words where spoken between them as he took her hand and lead her out side.

They walked along a well beaten path through the gardens.

"What is your name?" Charity asked carefully.

"Captain James Mark Bordon." He said proudly. "What is your name?"

"Charity Anne Preston," he smiled at her mane.

"It's beautiful." He said.

They walked and talked most of the night. But when the time drew closer for her to leave she wished the night would never end.

"You should be getting back; you wouldn't want your parents to leave with out you." He said in a playful tone.

'I would love them to leave me here with you' Charity said inwardly. "I wish tonight would never end."

"Really, Why?" He asked as he held her hand.

"Because I've waited my whole life for this night."

"So have I," She said softly, "Come, let's find your father."

"Charity," Her mother said walking over to her with a smile. "Where have you been? Well that doesn't matter now, you're here."

"Mr. Preston, sir?"

"Yes," He said turning around to find himself face to face with Bordin.

"May I speak with you?"

"Yes of course-?"

"Captain Bordon, sir."

"Of course." The two men walked away from Charity and her mother about three yards. "Now what may I help you with?"

"Sir, may I have permission to write Charity?"

HE stopped and thought. Maybe was what his mind yelled but yes came out. "Yes you may Captain Bordon."

"Thank you sir." He said with a smile.

Charity felt a smile spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear James,_

_Life is life here. The days are hot and the nights are cool. Sometimes I open all my windows and curtains just to see the moon and stars pass over the sky. And I remind myself that you are somewhere looking at that very same sky. My little brother Thomas is being himself. Boys will be boys. But frog's lizards and snakes don't scare me, they scare my mother. How are you? I miss you so much and can't wait until I get to see you again._

_ Love,_

_Charity_

Charity folded the paper carefully and sealed it with a little candle wax. She then took out her stamp and stamped it. _CAP._ It had been four months since the ball. Letters had come back and forth between them.

She just sat back at her desk looking out over the land that her father owns. She saw her little brother running around in the fields trying to scare the slaves they own.

"Charity!" She heard her mother yell up the stairs. "Charity go get your brother please!"

Charity rolled her eyes and picked up her letter. She headed down stairs and put the letter on the table in the front room. Then it was off into the fields.

"Good day Misses," One of the slaves said with a smile.

"Good day to you too. Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"I thinks he's by the barn."

"Thank you." Charity turned towards the barn when Thomas popped out at her.

"Look Charity, a frog." He held the frog to her nose.

"Yes I see, mother wishes to see you."

"Again?" he asked in a whinny tone.

"Yes again."

"Fine," he said starting to turn his back.

"Thomas," Charity said sternly and Thomas turned around and gave her the frog before turning and running off.

"Boys will be boys." Charity laughed at her self.

"Misses, I can get rid of the frog for yas."

"No that's fine. I need to take a walk." Charity smiled at him. "But thank you for the offer."

"Yas welcome Misses."

Charity walked out behind the house here a small pond was hidden by the woods. She carefully placed the frog in the water and watched it swim away.

A twig snapped and charity stood up. Franticly she looked around, but no one was there. Then another and another. Charity ran as fast as she could and didn't look back she didn't care to see who it was.

"Charity why are you running?" Samantha asked for her seat on the porch. "What is the matter? Charity?!"

"Nothing," She said trying her best to control her breathing. "I just got spooked that's all. Nothing to worry about." She smiled at her before entering the house.

"Yet another love letter to your dear Captain." He stated more than asked. "The love of your life."

"Someday you will understand."

"Till then I will keep this." He said taking the letter from the table and running away.

"Thomas give it back!" Charity ran after him. But Thomas ran straight into someone and was knocked flat on his ass.

Charity stopped and looked at the figure which had appeared in the entrances way to the house.

"What no hug for your Father?" There was their father dressed in a British Officers uniform.

"Father?" Charity asked looking at little taken back.

"Yes, I've been re-commissioned."

"And you're going to leave us here at the mercy of our neighbors who are patriot?" Charity asked bending down, taking her letter back while helping her brother to his feet. "Thomas why don't you go play wit your toys in your room?"

And he ran off as fast as he could.

"No, I've come to ask you your mother and Thomas to come to the fort. All of you will be safe there." He said stepping towards his daughter. He placed his hand to the side of her face. "I'd never leave you, your mother or Thomas to the mercy of the rebels." He smiled gently at her. "Where is your mother?"

"In the study."

"Thank you." He walked pass her to the study. Charity heard her mother screech and her father being pulled in. Next was the closing of the door and the turn of the lock.

"William, but you can't. We've made a home."

"Yes but you will be safer at the fort. You, Charity and Thomas. Please come with me."

Then there was a period of silence.

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow."

"Thank you." There was the sound of kissing then the sound of boots walking across the floor and then the door opening.

Charity was sitting on the stairs.

"Father," She said as he was walking by.

"Yes Charity?" He walked over to the stairs and placed a leg on one and leaned his weight on it.

"Could you see that this gets to Captain Bordon for me?"

"Ah, the love letter have been coming I see." He said with a chuckle. "Go get your brother, please and tell him I will see him tomorrow. I love you charity." He said leaning towards her and kissing her cheek. He put the letter in his pocket and left.

Thomas was at the top of the stairs.

"Charity? What is going to happen?" he asked coming down to wrap his arms around his older sisters' neck.

"I'm not sure. But you and I have to pack."

"Charity, Thomas? Where are you going?"

"To pack mother!" Thomas said with excitement.

"Yes, Charity help him pack, pack yourself and I will need you to come down and help me when your done."

"Yes mother," Charity said as she accented the stairs. Taking in the wonderful way the wood looked when the afternoon sunlight hit it.

"Mother what about this?" By now it was around ten o'clock. All of them had finished packing and now they were deciding what to take of heirlooms.

Charity pulled out a star on a black ribbon.

"That has been passed down from mother to daughter. It was given to your grandmother the day of her wedding by her mother. Your grandmother gave it to me when I married your father. Soon it will be yours." She said with a smile. "Pack it."

They had almost finished when the doors flew open and hit the walls with a loud thud, causing the two of them to jump.

"It must be the wind, could you go and shut them."

"Yes mother." Charity said getting up from the table.

"Where would they be?" the first man said.

"Any where." A younger one stated

"Be quiet, if they are sleeping we don't want to wake them up." The third one said. "I get the young daughter."

"She'll be good for sport." The other said. The rest of them laughed.

Charity slowly retreated back into the room. She blew out all of the candles that were lit.

"Charity what are –"

"Shh," Charity said in a hushed tone. "There are militia men in our house. Be quiet. I'll get Thomas; make your way to the kitchen as fast and as quietly as you can. We'll run to the Coalman's place. We'll take the woods."

"What about our things?"

"We'll have to come back for them."

"No I will stay here."

"Mother, you cant they said they were going to-"

"NO CHARITY!" The men stopped. The looked down the dark hall.

"Down there." One said in a whisper.

"I am leaving to get Thomas."

"There's not time beautiful." Charity turned to see one tall man standing behind her. "Come on our man is waiting for you." He dragged her out by the arm.

"Let me go!" She screamed and tried to fight him off. But his grip was only tightened.

"I wouldn't do that. Let him have what he wants then he'll let you go, maybe." The man said with a backwards glance at her.

He took her to the woods out behind the house. He threw her on the grown so that she was on all fours.

"Leave us Ben."

"Yes sir." The man said turning on his heal.

"Well if it isn't Miss Charity Anne Preston. Long time no see. Or did you forget that we were to be married that day when you left for Charlestown?"

"You were a snake and I was blind to see it until that day." She spat at him.

"Why take that tone with me? You know I love you, I always have." He said cupping her chin with his hand. He then helped her to her feet. "Well now I can show you how much I love you." He raised his hand and slapped her across her face. "You're nothing but a gold digger!"

"I think that you are mistaken, it is you who is a gold digger!" Charity said staring him in the eye.

"Didn't your mother teach you never to challenge a man or raise your voice to one?"

Charity's eyes had long turned icy cold. "Yes my mother did but you are not a man!"

He raised his had again and slapped her across the other side of her face.

"I am a man!"

"Then didn't your father ever teach you not to hit a woman?!"

He then threw her down onto the hard ground knocking the wind out of her. He climbed on top of her and took out his knife.

"This wont hurt if you accept it but if it don't well then you'll see." He began to cut away her dress.

"Charity!" She heard Thomas' voice as she heard this little feet pound the earth. "Charity!" He came to where Charity was being held captive by John Turner.

"Run away Thomas! Run to Margaret's! Run as fast as you can, don't look back!"

"Shut up you stupid girl!" He hit her again.

Charity's head became fogged and she tried to think. John was cutting her dress to expose her breasts and legs. Then it hit her. He was sitting on top of her with his legs on each side of her.

Charity closed her eyes and kicked him in the balls. He rolled over on his back howling in pain.

"Get back here girl!" He growled struggling to his feet and running after her.

"Run Thomas Run and don't look back!" Charity yelled as she made her way through the woods.

They were half way to the Coalman's and John was hot on their heals. Thomas started to fall behind.

"Thomas keep running, don't stop."

"You go I'll keep him busy as you run away!"

"Thomas he'll kill you with out thinking!" Charity yelled to him. "If anything climb a tree and stay there. I don't want to have to tell mother that you died!"

"Than if it's by gods will that I die this night then so be it!" And with that he fell behind and waited for John.

Charity could hear them having words and then a gun shot. She stopped just before she was to reach the drive way.

"NO THOMAS! NO!" She cried as she fell to her knees. But just as tears started to come she saw a blurry John coming at her.

"My dear Lovely Charity, shall we finish what we've started in peace?" He asked lunging for her.

"NO!" Screamed Charity as the got up and ran. She had reached the drive way and the house was in sight. So very close yet so far away and her tired legs were about to give out on her.

She made it to about half way. By now all the rooms were lit and people were standing on the porch waiting to see what the cause of all the commotion was.

She couldn't breath her stay was tied so tight. Charity was amazed that she had made it that far. But that's when Charity's legs gave out and she fell. She fell on her stomach hitting her head. John then rolled her over.

"We have an audience my dear, to witness our binding," He said with a wicked grin.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed hoping someone would hear her and come to help.

"That's Charity, Mother that's Charity!" Yelled Margaret. "Do something! He's going to rape her!"

That's when three dragoons, Colonel Tavington, Captain Bordon, and a privet came running out in only their pants and shirts. Their shirts wide open exposing their chests.

Charity had fainted because of the lack of air into her lungs and by now John was getting ready to enter her. He looked up at the house one more time only to see three men with guns and sabers running at him.

"Next time my dear you wont get off this easy," he said with a kiss to her forehead and he ran off.

"Bordon, tend to the girl. Samson you come with me." Tavington said as he and Samson followed John into the woods.

Bordon looked down horrified. There lay Charity, her dress ripped and torn and pulled up above her knees. He pulled down what was left of the dress and picked her up. He gently carried her back to the house.

Mrs. Coalman gasped when she saw that it was in fact Charity.

"My sweet Charity what has he done?" She asked as she smoothed her hair. "Right this was Captain." They walked inside and a maid approached them.

"Musses we have no room for her to stay all the rooms are filled with soldiers."

"She can stay in mine," Bordon said.

"Don't be silly Captain. She is a woman not some fellow soldier."

"Yes I know that."

"Their courting mother," Margaret said appearing behind them. "He's just trying to look out for her." She gave her mother a stern look. "I'll go with you captain." She said placing a hand on his back.

Once he got her on the bed they both looked at her.

"She's turning blue!" Screeched Margaret.

"It must be her stay." Bordon carefully turned her over and began to disrobe what was left of a dress. When he got down to her stay, he didn't wait to unlace it. He took out his knife and cut all the laces.

Instantly she woke up and began to thrash around.

"Shh, Charity, It's me James." He said softly into her ear.

Charity instantly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her self closer to him.

"James, please don't let him come back. Please don't let him hurt me any more."

"Shhh," James said rubbing her back softly as charity cried into his shoulder. "It's ok, I am here for you."

Margaret knew when to leave and this was it. They were sharing a tender moment and she didn't want to stop it from happening.

"Well Margaret is she wake now?" Her mother asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes she is." Margaret said with no emotion on her face. That was until Tavington came in. Then she looked longingly down at him.

"That man was part of a militia." He said with out taking notice of Margaret. So she started to walk away.

"Margaret, why would the militia be at Charity's house, other than the fact that they know her father is yet again a British officer?"

"Her ex-fiancée was a patriot."

"What was his name?"

"John Turner."

"Why ex-fiancée?"

"She called the wedding off the day they were to wed. She went to Charlestown. It had something to do with what he did to one of her friends."

"And what did he do?" Tavington wanted straight to the point. Margaret looked to her mother.

"He raped and beat one of her friends."

Tavington only looked at Mrs. Coalman. "He said they were married."

"They're not!" Margaret yelled. "I saw her give him back the ring and her tell him to never come back."

"If you wouldn't mind may I talk to Charity to find out what happened and see if this story checks out?"

"By all means if you wish to get the facts."

"Thank you Madam." He said ascending the stairs.

He then took Margaret by the arm and asked, "Where is she?"

"Captain Bordon's room, sir." He let her go with a smile.

"Thank you, you should get come clean cloths for her and wait out side of the room until I get the facts." He then leaned in to her ear. "We'll continue what we've started later tonight."

Margaret smiled at him. Then he walked into Bordon's room.

Bordon jumped up and looked at his commander. He held a wet bloody cloth in his hand and on the night stand next to him was a bowl of water.

"No need to jump James, I am just here to ask her some questions. You can leave or stay. The choice is yours." He said taking the seat next to the bed.

That's when he noticed that Charity was bleeding from a small spot on her forehead, must likely from when she fell.

Bordon looked at Charity. "Would you like me to leave?" He asked gently.

Charity shook her head no and took his hand and held it tightly.

"Let's begin, shall we. Why were you running from him?"

"Because, Colonel, he was trying to rape me," she said in a low tone.

"But are your married to him?" He asked leaning down to look at her.

Charity's head snapped up and Bordon's face went to one of confusion.

"I am not nor will I ever be married to poor excuse of a man!" she spat out at him.

"Then why would he say that?"

"We were in engaged about a year ago. Margaret told me that my friend Elizabeth was raped and beaten by John and to stay as far way from him as I could. I thought she was lying just so she could have him, but the day before we were set to wed I received a letter from Elizabeth. She was asking my to come to Charlestown to see her. I got there and saw her just before she died. John had in fact raped and beaten her. He had beaten her so bad that she died. When I got back I gave him his ring and told him to keep as far away from me, my family and my friends and their families. I also said I never wanted to see him, not even in town or church."

Tavington nodded slowly. Charity turned her head to look at Bordon and he the saw that her cheeks were red and most likely starting to bruise.

"How did you get that cut?"

"When I fell Colonel," She said looking up at him.

"And your cheeks, what happened to them?"

"He hit me, you can ask my-"She stopped and lowered her head.

"Ask who?"

"My brother," She said as she started to cry.

"Your brother saw it?" He asked in a gentler tone.

Charity slowly nodded her head.

"Where is he now?" Charity didn't answer. "Charity where is your brother?" Tavington asked louder.

"Charity, where's Thomas?" Bordon asked. But Charity only shook her head.

"Is he hurt?"

She shook her head.

"His he at home?"

She shook her head.

"Is he dead?" Tavington finally asked.

Charity nodded her head and began to weep harder.

"Where? In the woods?"

Charity nodded her head again. Bordon held her close.

"Thank you Charity, we'll search for your brothers' body. And when we find John Turner again we'll have him hung for murder." Tavington got up and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I am truly sorry." And he left.

Margaret came in. "A clean night gown for her, sir." She set it down.

"Thank you Miss Coalman."

She smiled at them. And thought to herself, 'She's not going to need a night gown to night. If she's lucky they will fall asleep as is.'

And then Margaret left.

"Charity, Margaret was kind enough to bring you a clean change of cloths. I'll be right outside the door. Ok?"

Charity nodded her head and reached for the white gown. Bordon left and waited out side the door.

Charity got up and shed her dirty shift. She slipped the clean cotton garment over her head. She felt better but she wished she could have washed before. But this was better than nothing. Charity carefully walked to the door. She opened it to see that Bordon was talking to Tavington.

"James you can't keep saying that about yourself. You had no clue that she lived right next door, nether did I. But now we have to be on our toes. If the militia has taken the house over they are liable to attack us or this house."

"I am sorry sir. It would have been better that never met." Bordon said looking away. Charity was near tears by now. He wished he never met her. She was hurt. Charity shut the door a little bit and curled up in the chair by the bed.

"No James you two were meant for each other. Remember that dream you had since you were 13? The one that you ask her to dance at a ball and when she asks your name you wake up before you can tell her."

"Yes."

"Did she not look the same?"

"She did." He said with a nod of his head.

"Then get in there tell her you love her because she has heard this conversation and hold her close."

"What do you mean she's heard this conversation?"

"She just opened your door; she's gone now but still."

Bordon rushed into the room, shut and locked the door behind him.

"Charity?" He said sweetly. She didn't look up. "Charity, I am sorry."

"For what, ever meeting me?"

"Oh Charity, please. I lost my head I was so mad about what happened," he said as he moved next to her. "I truly am sorry." He went to reach for her but she pulled away.

Bordon sat back on the bed and just watched her cry.

'My brother is dead, my mother is god knows where, my father is at the fort, those damn rebels are in my house and now I learn that you wished you never met me. This is a great night. All I wanted to do was know that you love me! For you to hold me close and tell me all was going to be ok!' Charity was screaming inside.

"Charity, it's going to be ok. You have me." He said resting his elbows on his knees looking at her.

Charity's head slowly came up. Her eyes were red from crying and you could see the lines of where her tears fell down her face. "What did you say?"

"It's going to ok, you still have me." He took her in his arms and kissed her head.

He took her and laid her down on the bed next to him. He blew out the candles and held Charity close.

The next morning came too soon for Margaret. She had spent the night with Tavington. For the first time in her life she truly felt loved by a man. No matter what any one said about him, he truly loved her. She could tell. The night seemed to be filled with magic as he showed her everything he knew. When Margaret opened her eyes to the downs first light she saw Tavington getting dressed.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked wrapping herself in her bed sheet.

"Yes my love. I have to do my duty to the crown and you need to help Charity. She needs all the support she can get. But I will be back tonight."

"Then will you show me more?"

"Yes I will." He said with a smile. "Now try to get some sleep." He bent over her and kissed her lips hungrily.

He backed off and went to the door. "You might want to but a night gown just incase."

"Who will come in?"

"Your parents," He said raising an eyebrow. "By the way you gave me the best night last night. Maybe tonight will be better." He blew her a kiss and he left. He walked down stairs to see that none of his men were there. He stormed back up the stairs and into his room.

Bordon woke up to the light seeping in through the cracks between the curtains. He rolled over to see that Charity was as wide awake as he. They just stared at each other for the longest time before Bordon moved closer to her. He placed his arm over her hip, while his other hand played with her hair that was strewn across the pillow mixing with his own.

"How did you sleep?" He asked softly.

"As good as can be expected with what happened. How about you?"

"Just as good," He smiled at her. "You look more beautiful now than you ever did all dolled up."

Charity blushed and burred her face in the pillow.

"No don't hid away I love looking at you." He said brushing some hair out of her face.

"Today I was set to leave for the fort," Charity looked up at him. "My father came home yesterday to beg us to come. Once we don't show he'll get worried and everything is at our home." She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't want you going back." He said looking at her before propping himself up on his elbow.

"Why? I need to get my dressed and other things that are worth more than money can pay."

"That maybe so but I don't know if the militia is still there or even if John turner is still there. After what happened last night I want to know your safe, even if it means I have to lock you in this every room I will do it."

"Now you're starting to sound like my father." She said with a chuckle.

"Good because I care for you just as he does." He let his finger trace her jaw line and the out side of her ear. Charity didn't bat his hand away so he went down the outside of her arm till he got to her hand. He took her hand and kissed it repeatedly. He moved up her arm, even over the skin that was clothed. He went up until he reached her face. She turned her face away. But he accreted himself by pulling her face back to him gentle. He looked in her eyes before he kissed her. His lips moved down to her neck and across the top of her chest.

"James, James please stop." She said as he moved on top of her. His red hair falling around his face. "James this isn't the time to pulling such a thing." She said trying to push him off.

He just looked at her. "I love you Charity, remember that." He said kissing her once again, this time she kissed him back.

James rolled over on to his back breaking the kiss. Charity moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"James what was the Colonel taking about?"

"When?" He asked playing with her long hair.

"Last night he said that you have had a dream since you were 13?"

"It was about meeting you at Cornwallis' ball, why?"

"Because I had a dream about meeting you since I was six. They came and went like the leaves on the trees, but a week before the ball I kept having them, I kept seeing you and asking your name but I never got it. It was too frustrating for me."

"It was the same for me, I though you would only exist in my dreams, that you never were real. But I am here lying next to you, playing with your hair and talking to you."

Charity gave a little laugh and entangled her hand in his. Their hands danced in a fight for dominance. But of course Bordon won. Then there was the sound a door closing and heavy footsteps on the floor and down the stairs. They stopped and came heavier and faster up the stairs and down the hall.

"Sounds like the Colonel is up and mad."

"Why?" Charity looked up at him.

"Because we're not up at the crack of down like him," Bordon said with all seriousness.

"What will he do?"

"Make us ride all over the place, extra raids. It all depends on what he feels liked doing at that time."

"What will he do to you?"

"Nothing, I am his second in command I will be the one seeing these things through." He gave a short laugh and looked longingly at her. "I love you Charity."

"I love you too." She said kissing his hand.

Then she got up and looked around.

"What is wrong?"

"I need to get dressed; do you have a robe or something that I might be able to use whiles I run to Margaret's room?"

He looked around, "No I don't but if the Colonel just stormed back to his room you have time to get to hers. No one will be out for another five minuets."

"Thank you," Charity said as she opened the door and looked down the hall. She ran across to Margaret's room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Charity." Then the door opened and Margaret grabbed her in. when Charity got a full look at her friend she couldn't help but be shocked.

"What are you doing?" Margaret was wrapped in her bed sheet. She was pashing back and forth. "Or better yet who with?" Charity asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Charity I have to tell you all about it. But first we have to get dressed." She went to her closet and pulled out two shifts, two stays and one black dress and another dark green. "Which would you like to wear?" She asked with a smile.

"How about we get you in to a shift and stay first."

"What about you?"

"I can wait."

Margaret needed and with the help of Charity, got dressed. She looked out the window.

"Did the dragoons leave already?"

"No, here put your arms up." Charity slipped her hoops over her head then the green dress.

"Thank you, now it's your turn." Charity couldn't believe how tight Margaret could pull a stay. But when she went to get the black dress Charity spoke up.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but do you have a dark red or blue dress?"

"Of course I do, I have both. Which one would you like?"

"Which ever one you lay a hand on first." Charity said with a laugh.

Margaret pulled out a dark red one.

The hoops Charity had to wear were huge. About 10 inches around just to keep the dress from dragging.

Charity and Margaret took a mob caps with matching red ribbon and set out from the kitchen.

But when they got down stairs they saw that the dinning room was filled with dragoons.

"Margaret, Charity come join us," Mr. Coalman said waving them in.

The two ladies sat across from Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon.

"James how was your night?" Tavington asked in a small tone.

"Just fine and you?" He asked matching his commander's tone.

"I hade the best night with Margaret Coalman." He said very quietly. Bordon choked on his food causing every one to look at them. Charity watched as Tavington patted his back.

"You know James it would be wise to chew your food before you swallow."

He looked up to see Charity staring at him, eyes wide with concern, begging him to tell her. He only coughed into his napkin and shook his head.

"Charity would you like to play for a bit?"

Charity smiled and replied, "Yes that would be great."

The two of them left for the music room by the front door. Then suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of notes of a violin and cello. The men continued to eat and as one song ended and another began the men started to filter out to their horses.

Bordon and Tavington stopped at the door. They watched as the two girls played with their eyes closed.

"They're good," Tavington said looking away. "Well we have work to do."

"Margaret, I am going to take a walk. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course, anyway I need to talk to you." The two of them set out for the front door. Once they were about three yards from the house Margaret broke the silence.

"I spent the night with Colonel Tavington," she said it in an unmake able tone that held Happiness, disgracefulness, and a little hint of being scared. "I was amazing. I never knew that something I though to be sick and disgusting could feel so good."

Charity didn't answer; she didn't want to hear this. "What about Captain Wilkins?"

"He hasn't spoken to me in months. Colonel Tavington had said so many things tat Captain Wilkins never did. The told me that he loved me and that I was beautiful and that he would take me back to England some day. It all had a romantic feeling to it. It was at dusk and there was just one candle between us in the garden." She sighed heavily.

"Do you think he'll marry you if you become with child?"

"Of course, He'll do what is right by me. He'll give our child his name." Margaret said with pleading eyes. "He said so!"

"Did you get it in writing?" Charity knew she was making her friend scared.

"No, I though his word was good enough."

"Margaret before you let him bed you to night get it in witting." Charity stopped short. "I have some where to go, I'll be back tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not telling!" She yelled back as she entered the woods at a run.

Charity walked carefully as she neared the house. When she came to the back of the house she stopped and looked around. No one was out side and the house looked dead. Slowly she made her way into the house. Once inside she listened for any thing. Nothing but the soft sound of someone weeping could be heard.

"Why? My children are gone, why?"

Charity knew her mothers voice all too well. She rushed up the stairs to find her mother on the floor crying.

"Mother?" She asked gently. Her head snapped up.

"Charity, oh Charity. Thomas is dead, he's dead."

"I know mother." She bent down and gave her mother a hug. "We can leave now. We'll load up the wagon and go to the Coalman's. I've been there. The dragoons are staying there. They have offered us protection. But we must leave now."

Her mother's eyes widened and Charity spun a round as she stood up.

"It is so sweet of you to come back, and just in time I might add."


	3. Chapter 3

"In time for what?!" She yelled her hands in fist at her side.

"For our wedding my dear, this time you won't be leaving me to find out from your father." He said taking her by the arm and pulling her out.

"Please, can't we talk? Um... you have no clue how I am in bed." She blurted out with out thinking.

He stopped and thought before he answered. "True, what use would you be to me if you weren't good in bed?" He pulled her into a bedroom and locked the door. "Strip," He said sitting in the chair by the desk.

"With the curtains open and in the middle of the day?"

"Fine," he got up and closed all of the curtains. "Happy?"

"No," She said crossing her arms.

"What more do you want?!" He thundered.

"Cider, wine or anything stronger," she said meekly.

"Fine," He yelled down to one of his men to bring up a Jug of rum and two mugs. And with in a minute he had what he's asked for.

"Here, let me help you." She said taking the jug and mugs from him. She set the down on the night table. "Sit, sit. If I am to be your wife you should trust me."

He laughed and turned his back to go sit in the chair. Then Charity pulled out a bottle of sleeping drugs, she dropped them into one mug and filled it to the top with rum. She then poured her self a much small amount and turned to him.

"Here." She said handing him his mug

"Thank you my dear." He said as he finished it in one swift gulp. Charity took small sips trying not to show the look of distaste on her face.

"How do you feel?" She asked keeping her face masked.

"Why?!" he snapped.

"No reason unparticular other than you just look tired." She said setting down her mug and walking to message his shoulders.

"Actually I am." He said as she started to work his mussels.

"You're doing too much. Come lay on the bed and I will message your back." She said pulling on his arm gently. He put up no fight he just followed her to the bed.

"My dear-"he said before he fell over on to her pinning her to the bed.

"Shit!" Charity said rolling John over on his back. She then proceed to remove his shirt and boots. After that task was done she tried her best to make it look like he had fallen asleep. She tried her best but she felt time slipping away so she covered with a sheet.

"Mother?" She walked over to her. "Get your bags. We're leaving now."

Each of them carried several bags out to the wagon and then went back for two trunks.

"Where do ya think ya goin" A tall man asked getting in their way.

"We are leaving."

"John told me to let no one but the militia come and go."

"I just came from him. He said that my mother and I could leave. You could ask him but he's asleep and you know how much he hates to be woken up. Unless it, of course, is an emergency."

"Yes, here let me help you." He lifted up the last trunk and hitched up the two horses.

"Have a safe trip." He said as they started off.

Once out at the end of the drive way Charity urged the horses faster.

"Hold on mother!" She yelled as they took off. They went as fast as they could. They passed a group of militia men as they were getting ready to turn down the drive to the Coalman's house. They tipped their hats and kept going.

"Charity! What did I tell you?" Bordon asked her as she sat before him in a chair. "I told you not to go back, but you did anyways. Why?"

"To get my mother!" She yelled standing up.

"Sit down." She said looking at her sternly. "Did any one see you?"

"Just John and um some other man. He was there not letting anyone in or out."

"What did you do? Let him bed you too?" He asked jumping to conclusions.

"No! No one bedded me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Will you please just let it go?!" She got up and walked out, slamming the door as she went.

Bordon Went after her. "Charity wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of me!" She screeched.

"Charity would you just stop acting like a child?!"

"I'm acting like a child?" she tried to pry off his fingers but he only tighten his grip on her. "Now who's acting like a child?" She asked looking at him.

"We both are." He loosened his grip on her arm and backed away. They just looked at each other. By now it was dark about nine thirty. Every one was spread out in the house, some in bedrooms, some down in the sitting room, the library, the dinning room and then there was Bordon and Charity. Standing like fools in the middle of the hallway. "I love you charity and I don't want to lose you, that's all." He walked into his room and left the door open.

Charity looked around and then followed him.

"Sounds like the happy courting couple has had their first quarrel," Tavington said not looking up from his book.

"Should we do something?" Margaret asked looking at Tavington.

"No, James can't hold a grudge long. Tomorrow they'll be all happy, happy and maybe kissy, kissy." Margaret decided this was the best time to approach him.

"William?" She asked looking at him from the desk.

"Yes my love?" he asked looking up from his book.

"If I end up with child, your child will you marry me?" She looked down at her feet.

"Of course I will." He smiled at her returning to his book.

"Will you write it down?"

"Why? My word is good enough."

"But I just wanted to have some security." She said not taking her eyes from the floor. She heard the bed shift and he crouched in front of her.

"Then I will put it in writing." He said lifting her chin up and kissing her.

Then the sound of a quill scratching on paper came and he read it to her.

" '_I Colonel William Tavington of His Majesty's Green Dragoons here state that I will, should Miss Coalman be with child, marry her and give the child my name. Singed Colonel W. Tavington_.' Happy my love?"

"Very," She said taking the paper and reading it to herself. She then folded it and placed it away in her desk.

"Come sit with me my love," He said patting the bed next to him. "So we may cuddle one last time."

"One last time?" She asked in disbelief.

"Tomorrow I am leaving for the fort. Lord General Cornwallis has ordered the Dragoons to escort Lady Preston and Miss Preston to the fort."

"Then I'll go with her. She needs someone other than her mother to talk to," Margaret said sitting up on her knees. "Then we will be able to see each other more often. Please can I go?"

"It is not up to me, but your parents." Margaret looked at him before walking out.

"Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To my parents, they are in the study." Tavington slowly got up and buttoned his waist coat and jacket. Then he slipped on his boots, belt and saber.

He walked just a few steps behind Margaret.

"Mother, Father," She said trying to sound sweet," can I ask you something?"

"Of course my sweet," her father said placing his paper aside.

"May I go with Charity and her mother tomorrow?"

"To the fort for the day?" Her mother asked looking puzzled.

"No to stay, to keep her company."

He father looked at her mother. "Than who will stay to keep your mother company?"

"Well you and her hand maid Suzie. Please father she needs someone."

He let out a heavy sight. "Only if Colonel Tavington is willing to take you along."

"He is, he is!" She yelled bringing him in.

"Well it seems you have this all worked out don't you?" He asked looking around Tavington to his daughter. "Well what do say you Colonel are you willing to have her tag-a-long?"

Tavington was screaming inside. "Yes sir. I am willing to take back to the fort with Lady Preston and Miss Preston."

"Thank you!" She yelled as she ran out of the room, causing every one to turn.

"Excuse me sir, I am going to my room to rest before we have to leave."

"No need to tell us." Mr. Coalman said picking his paper up once again.

Margaret ran up to Bordon's room and pounded on the door. When the door opened she was met by a rather upset Captain.

"Yes Miss Coalman?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Then she realized that he had thrown on his shirt to answer the door. Behind him everything was dark and no moment could be heard.

"I just wanted to talk to Charity." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"She is sleeping right now and so was I." He said getting louder.

"James? James, what's wrong?" Charity asked sitting up and looking through the soft light that came through the door.

Margaret pushed past Bordon and came to sit beside her friend. "Charity, I am coming with you tomorrow."

"For the day-"

"To stay with you."

"Margaret can we talk tomorrow, I am really tired." Margaret backed off and left the room.

"Why did you let her in?"

"I didn't, you did." He said climbing under the sheets next to her.

"I did not."

"You woke up and asked what was wrong. Not me, lets just let this go. You need your rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Charity smiled, although she knew Bordon couldn't see it. "You're right." And with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sorry Y'all about how long it took to update. A lot has been goin on in my life so i hope y'all like'd it. i will up date as soon as i can. Thank you Andrea mae**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the group set off for the fort, Charity was unusually quiet and couldn't help but yawn all the time. She could have fallen asleep if it had not been for Margaret and her changing the subject every five minutes. She was happy but the day dragged on and on. When they stopped for lunch Charity had fallen asleep at the base of a tree. She didn't eat at all that day.

"Charity why are you so tired?" Her mother inquired looking at her sleepily daughter. Charity only gave her a blank stare. "I was just asking," She said patting her daughter's hand. "Colonel," she called to grab the Colonel's attention.

He turned, "Yes Mrs. Preston?"

"Are we almost there yet, Colonel?" She asked gently.

Colonel Tavington rolled his eyes. "Almost, if we ride hard enough we could make it, but we will most likely have to set up camp for tonight."

"That is madness, do you know how many men are looking for my daughter and I –"

"I know!" Yelled the Colonel. "That is why we are here. Can you not see that?! We are here to protect you and your daughter!" He was mad and Charity rode next to her mother.

"Colonel don't talk that tone-"

"Mother!" Charity screeched, "Will you stop acting like a little child?! Must you complain about everything?!" Charity was tired of people yelling and complaining that was what she was brought up around and she hated it.

"Charity, what has gotten into you?" Her mother asked giving her a look of questioning.

"Nothing that _you_ taught me," she said ridding ahead of the group. Leaving her mother to wonder.

Charity muttered to herself, "Why is she always this way? Why can she never be civil when men are around? God sometimes I wish she was never my mother." Charity shook her head. "I just want a life that is free of war and everything that comes with it."

"Charity?" Charity turned around to see Bordon riding up to her. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, I am just so tired of everything that is going on in the world to day. And I lost it at my mother's outburst and I guess it didn't look too good. I am sorry."

"For what?" He asked moving his horse closer to hers.

"For embarrassing you," She lowered her head.

"You didn't," he said putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face to look at him. "I am happy about it."

"Why? My father hates it."

"It shows that you don't let people walk all over, you stand up for yourself. You've showed me over and over how strong you can be."

"I have?" Bordon nodded.

"Many times. I only have one thing to ask you, will you come back and be agreeable with your mother?" Charity nodded with a smile. She could not believe Bordon was asking her this, but she would do anything for him.

"Charity, Elizabeth!" Charity's father was running towards them as they entered the gates of the fort.

"Father!"

"William!"

Both women jumped off of their horses and ran into his open arms.

"I was so worried about you," He said pulling them tightly to him. "But you're save now." He looked around. Only two members of his family were hugging him and only the dragoons were watching the happy reunion. "Where is Thomas?" He looked down. Charity and her mother pulled away. Charity lowered her head and her mother just became silent. "Elizabeth? Charity, what happened?"

Charity slowly lifted her head. "I am sorry Father, it was my fault. I should have stopped him…" Charity's eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees.

"Charity, please tell me where is Thomas. I will not be mad," He said leaning down and looking to his daughter.

"Everything was picture perfect and I screwed it up. It was my fault he got shot it's my fault that John came back and…and…" after that Charity broke into tears.

"John? As in John Turner?" He asked and Charity nodded. "I'm going to kill that man!"

"Daddy no!" She grabbed his coat as he got up in a fiery rage. "Please daddies don't. I am fine, see? No harm done." She said shakily but the bruises on her shoulders proved otherwise.

"When I find him he will fall for what he has done,"

"Daddy please," Charity said as her mother helped her to her feet. "I am sorry that it was Thomas!" She yelled at her fathers back. "I wish it had been me and not him! So I could have rid you of your disgraceful daughter!"

Her father stopped in mid step and turned to face his daughter. "You think you're disgraceful? Do you?!" he yelled coming back to her and taking her roughly by the arms. "God blessed me with you. You where my first child and I always will love you," His voice was soft and gentle but his grip was firm, "I love you Charity and you are in now way a disgraceful daughter. Do you understand that?" Charity nodded as silent tears ran down her face. Her father pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't ever want to hear you say that, never again Charity, You're my everything."

By now the Dragoons had left and the family of now three walked into the house, Margaret followed slowly behind.

"Oh William, Margaret has come with us as a companion for Charity. I do home the Lord General has room."

"He always has room for those who support the British," he with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Preston," Margaret said meekly, Charity went back and took her hand.

"Don't worry, we have each other, we are going to get through this together." Margaret smiled; she knew if anything was going to happen to either of hem they always had the other.

"Thank you Charity."

(Cornwallis' office, Attendance: Bordon, Tavington, O'Hara, Cornwallis, Charity, Margaret, Charity's mother and father.)

"Well it is a great pleasure to finally meet the two women in Colonel Preston's life." He looked at charity and her mother, and then his eyes found Margaret. "Who might I ask is this?"

"Lord General, this is my good friend Margaret Coalman. She has offered to join me as a companion." Charity looked at Bordon then back to the Lord General.

"Buy shall one, like yourself, be lonely? I think not there is much to do and many to befriend. But you seem to be good friends so I will grant you this, I would hate to break up such a good pair," he smiled warmly at them. Both bowed their heads before standing behind Charity's mother and father.

"We thank you, Lord General, for your kindness."

"Its nothing, after hearing your ordeal with the local militia, I am happy to offer all of you the protection of the crown as well as taking you under my personal protection."

"You are very kind, Lord General," Charity's mother said with a curtsy.

"General O'Hara, will you show Ms. Preston and Ms. Coalman to their rooms?"

"My lord," He said with a slight bow before turning to the two girls. He eyes shone with something Charity could not make out, but it made her stomach turn and flip. She looked to Bordon in hopes that he could do something. But he only lowered his eyes.

"This way ladies," O'Hara said opening the doors for them. Both slowly walked out with O'Hara following the closely.

"I am sure you both want to freshen up before dinner, so I have ordered you both a bath."

"Thank you General," Charity said not willing to look at him.

"Ah, here we are. Mr. Coalman your room is to the left, Ms. Preston yours is to the right. If any of you need anything I am right across the hall."

"Thank you, General," they said in unison before going to their rooms and locking the doors.

When they reappeared O'Hara was no where to be found, which they counted as a blessing. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Now where?" Margaret asked walking towards Charity. Margaret wore a dress of light yellow with white trim. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head and tried with a white ribbon.

"May be we should follow the sounds of people talking?" Charity said with a half smile. Charity wore a dark purple dress with black trim for her brother's death. She also wore her hair in a long braid tied off with a black ribbon.

The two girls were the best of friends, but the looked greatly different. Margaret was very fair skinned; she had long bright blond hair, and light brown eyes. Charity had lightly tanned skin, long strawberry brown hair and bright blue eyes.

They followed the sounds of people talking and laughing. And soon they entered the dining room. It was filled with officers and their wives. Charity looked for her parents but they were not there, so they girls waited to be noticed. And they soon were.

"Hello," a woman about their age walked up to them, "you must be new. I am Melissa Scavar. My father is Dragoon."

"Well, I am Charity Preston; my father is Colonel Preston, one of Lord General Cornwallis' tactical commanders. And this is my good friend Margaret Coalman." The three of them smiled at each other as Cornwallis came in.

"Please, let us wait no longer," he said waving his hands for people to come and take their seats. The three girls sat together towards the head of the table.

"So where are you from?" Melissa asked taking a bit of her salad.

"On the Santee, east of Black Swamp," Charity answered before she took a sip of her wine.

"Both of you?" Melissa asked, not truly believing them.

"Yes, our parents owned plantations next to each other. We came close as we grew. Our parents also pushed for us to get along, I guess we were meant to be good friends."

"Oh. I see you two are almost like sisters?"

"Yes," Charity said with a smile. She looked up to see Captain Bordon and Colonel Tavington walk in.

"Our apologies my lord," Tavington said with a bow.

"That's quite alright." He said as the two took their seats.

"I do hope that you will stay down here with me," Melissa said with a great smile," finding women your own age is hard, most are older and have wifely duties." She had a glint of humor in her eyes. "But I would really like to get to know both of you, if that is alright?"

"Of course it is," Margaret said looking at Charity. "Right Charity?" Margaret smiled as she realized Charity hadn't been really listing to the conversation.

"I am sorry, what was that?" She asked trying not to sound rude.

Melissa giggled, "I would like to get to know you, and become friends."

"Yes, that alright with me. I'd be happy to be friends."

Melissa smiled. "Thank you."

Dinner was slow and the chatter around the three girls was of the latest fashion and war tactics. After dinner some of the elder guest had retired to their rooms, but most stayed in the rather large sitting room and library.

"What do you normally do during your day?" Melissa asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well I," Started Charity, "like to practice my violin, then maybe I would read a book and do a little bit of sewing and embroidery."

"You play the violin?"

"I play the cello as well," Margaret said looking at Melissa whose eyes were large with excitement.

"Do you think you might be able to teach me someday?"

"I don't see why not," Margaret looked at Charity then back to Melissa who looked like a child in a candy store. "The only question is which one would you rather learn on? Because they are almost the same once you learn one."

"Which is easier?"

"Nether, you have to have a lot of patients. They are very tough to learn, but in the end it's worth it," Charity stated.

"I have enough, or at least I think I do." Both girls laughed.

"I am tried; I think I will retire now. See you two tomorrow," and with that Melissa got up and walked out.

"What do you think of her?" Margaret asked leaning towards her friend and speaking in low tones.

"Same thing I thought of you when I first met you, odd and desperate for a friendship." The girls laughed.

"Did you really think that?"

"Yes, in away but I got to know you and saw that you were a really fun person to be around. I really hate for judging you like I did," Charity smiled at her. "So what-"

"Ms. Coalman, may I have a word with you?" Both looked up to see Colonel Tavington towering over them.

"Of course Colonel," She said getting up, placing her tea cup on the table and looked at Charity, "I will talk to you later."

"That's fine." Charity smiled warmly at her friend as Tavington lead her out and away.

Charity looked around for someone she might have know and liked to talk to but no one fit that description.

"Ms. Preston," Charity closed her eyes tight knowing the sound of O'Hara's voice. She turned slowly.

"General, what a… surprise." She tried to smile as warmly as she could. But after the way he looked at her when they first met she had a feeling she wasn't going to like him much.

"Might I be able to sit with you?"

"I don't see why not," Charity said moving over so he could sit next to her. She desperately looked for someone to save her. She found Bordon but he was talking to Cornwallis.

"Have you live in the Carolina's long?"

"My whole life, General."

"How old are you, Ms. Preston?"

"Nineteen," Charity stated plainly.

"Nineteen, that's a long time to be living in one place, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but… never mind." Charity said placing her cup down on the table. As she did so O'Hara placed his larger hand over her smaller one, causing Charity to knock over the cup. She turned back to O'Hara. "Excuse me. I have been over come with a sudden wave of nausea."

"Was it something you ate?" He asked not removing his hand.

"I don't know." She said pulling her hand out from under his and getting up.

"You must let me walk you to your room-"

"I will be fine; I just need to lie down. Thank you for your offer though," and with that Charity left. She looked to Bordon who slightly nodded and understood what happened.

"Excuse me my lord."

"Of course Captain." Cornwallis turned and started talking to someone else.

Bordon walked out of the room and looked around.

"Are you really that blind?" Charity asked coming out of the shadows.

"No, not yet," Bordon walked over to her. "I am sorry for General O'Hara's actions."

"Shh, that's not your fault nor should I blame you for it." She said talking his hand in hers. "I hear they have a nice garden here," Charity whispered in Bordon's ear.

"They do," Bordon said looking into Charity's eyes.

"Show me."


	5. Chapter 5

Bordon showed Charity the gardens. They soon found their way to a bench. Charity just looked up at the stars.

"Can you imagine how many stars fill our skies?" Charity asked in awe.

"Some times I do but I'd rather think..." Bordon faded off.

"James?" Charity was looking at him with a very bewildered look. He only shook his head.

"Nothing, you should be getting to bed."

Charity laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am not sure that is what I want; both Margaret and the Colonel are in his room or hers; which not too surprisingly is next to mine and across from General O'Hara."

"Wait, you room is across from General O'Hara's?"

"Yes," Charity only looked at him. "Why?"

"Nothing, just lock your door at night, please."

"I always lock my door, even at home I did." She smiled at him before getting up. "Good night James," she said walking away leaving him alone on the bench.

(Two Months Later)

"Charity! Oh please open the door!" Margaret was franticly knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Charity yelled from her desk. Bordon had stopped by to give her a book she wanted to read. He sat in one of the chairs by the fire.

Margaret burst in, "Charity-" She stopped when she saw Bordon sitting by the fire. "I am sorry Charity, I didn't know you had company," she said backing out.

"Its fine," Charity said looking up from her paper. "James was just saying how he needed to return to camp." She said folding the paper and handing it to Bordon.

"Yes I should, I will see you soon Charity." He said kissing her cheek, "Margaret," he nodded to her and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Ok spill!"

"Spill what!" Margaret asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You never come busting in here unless something happened, good or bad." Charity put her hands on the back of the chair. "Give it up, I know you all too well. So just tell me."

"You might want to sit down," Margaret said as she herself took a seat.

"Does this have anything to do with O'Hara?"

"No."

"Good!" Charity took the seat across from her friend and folded her hands in her lap. "I am ready to listen."

"I am with child." Charity jumped up and looked at her friend in shock.

"Tavington's?"

"Of course, who else would be the father? O'Hara?"

"With the way you've been acting around him, yes." Charity put one hand to her forehead and the other on her stomach. "What are you going to do?"

"He said he would do what is right by me and marry me."

"Margaret have you any clue how many women he has had?" Margaret shook her head. "He's had many and you are nothing to him by a mistress in another room."

"You lie!"

"Margaret he won't marry you! I've told you that for so long, but you won't listen."

"He will he promised me, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"FINE! I don't, I've heard about hem, I've watched him at parties. I know his behavior, James tells me every day. And if you think I would lie to you then you're not worth my time." Charity was becoming red I the face.

"That's your own fault, just because you and James have to be the oh so perfect couple-"

"GET OUT!" Charity screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?"

"You heard me get out!" Charity pointed to the door. "And when you realize that I was right don't come back to me and try to make amends for it. Now get out." Charity's voice was calm and quiet, but it held just a hint of a dangerous tone. Margaret had heard her friend yell at people before in that strange tone but never to her.

"I am sorry Charity; I didn't mean to upset you. Please Charity-"

"Give me two weeks and maybe then I will be over it, maybe." Charity slammed the door and she slid down it.

Later that day Charity was visited by none other then Colonel Tavington.

"What may I help you with?" Charity asked opening the door to him.

"Yes, can you tell me why Margaret is acting, um… how shall I put this? Odd?"

"You have chosen wisely Colonel Come in." She opened the door wider. Tavington looked around as Charity shut the door. "Would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?" He asked looking at her. "Any alcohol?"

"And why should I tell you that? That is my personal stash," she said with a smile. "Any ways I thought you weren't allowed to drink in uniform."

"Do you think that stops me from having a drink with a beautiful lady such as yourself?"

Charity smiled, "Look all you want Colonel, I am not going to fly into your arms like my friend. But I will offer that drink," She gave him a sly smile, "But first you must tell me what you do to the women you bed-"

"I can show you."

"-and then impregnate them. Please Colonel this is information I truly want to hear." She asked handing him a mug of port. "Do you leave them, hang them, shoot them, or do you send them away to raise your child alone and ashamed?"

"Why would you care?"

"You are sleeping with my best friend, after all we tell each other everything, and do you think that would have slipped her mind in any way?"

Tavington only looked at her. "Well that all depends on how I feel about them."

"And the best case? Would you marry her?"

"In the best case, yes I would if it came to it."

"And where does Margaret rank on your scale?"

Tavington saw the way the conversation was going. He set down the mug roughly. "Ms. Preston, it would be wise of you to keep out of my business, very wise."

"Was that a threat, Colonel?"

"No I am telling you," he said getting up and pointing a finger at her. "Leave Margaret and my relationship alone. I do not pry into yours."

"Really? I bet that Margaret expresses a lot of care and concern about me as I do for her. We watch out for each other we always have."

Tavington was getting irritated with her. "Stay out of this or…" He stopped.

"What you'll have me hanged for treason? You can't; your threats mean nothing to me _Colonel Tavington_," Charity put extra emphases on his name. "Need I remind you that my father is good friends with his lordship. So I must warn you anything you do to Margaret or myself you will pay for it. Now leave."

Tavington just looked at her. "Watch yourself, Ms. Charity Anne Preston." He turned on his heel and left.

Later that night charity lied awake in her bed. The day's events ran through her head; the visit from Bordon, the fights with Margaret and Colonel Tavington, But most of all the though of losing her best friend and having to let her raise her child on her own. Charity got up and threw a shawl over her shoulders as she left her room and walked next door to Margaret's room. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for Margaret to open the door, when she didn't Charity began to walk away.

"Charity?" Margaret asked as she appeared from the door way in her room. "What is it?"

Charity walked back to her friend, "Margaret I am sorry for fighting with you. I can not imagine a life where I could never be friends with you. And what I said was wrong too," Charity lowered her head.

"No your right, he wont marry someone life me, all I am is a mistress to him in another room. I should be the one saying sorry."

"I will make it up to you by helping you with the child." Charity said looking into Margaret's, now wide eyes.

"Thank you Charity, thank you so very much." Margaret embraced her friend in a tight hug. "I am so very grateful Charity." She let her go as they said good night and Margaret shut her door and went to be.

Charity turned to walk back to her room when someone at the end of the hall way caught her eye. She looked carefully and saw the uniform of a dragoon and soon she recognized Bordon's face.

"James?" She asked as she walked over to him. "James, what is wrong?" He didn't answer her he only pushed her against the wall.

"My lovely Charity, How much do you love me?"

"What?" Charity asked trying to push him away. He only pushed most of his weight against her. Her hands flew to hit him but he easily caught them. "James, please don't do this, not to me." He only smiled more smugly at her.

"Would you rape the one you care so much about? The one you are in love with?" Charity asked hoping to hit a never in his drunken state.

"Not yet, you'll see it my way when I am done," he said pushing her further into the wall.

"Please don't, James. You promised me," Charity was now almost in tears, "Please James, I love you, just don't do this, please James."

"Captain Bordon! That is enough." The strong unforgettable voice of General O'Hara broke the silence. Bordon backed away from Charity. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

"General, I think this is-"

"Do not talk down to me Captain! Go back to camp and sleep this drunken rage off." His tone was low but deadly. Bordon backed away and left.

Charity was still huddled on the floor in a state of shock.

"Oh darling," O'Hara said walking over to her. Charity looked up, what she saw was not the General she knew. He wore no powdered wig showing his short sandy brown hair, his shirt was wide open and he wore only his breeches. Nothing like the general she knew. "He won't hurt you any more," he said taking her into his arms. "I'll protect you Charity."

Charity was stunned at how casually he used her first name that she pushed him away. "Please General-"

"Charles please."

"- I'll be fine, he was only drunk. He won't hurt me, nothing to worry about. I've had to put up with drunken men before." Charity lied, only once had she but anything was better to get O'Hara away from her. "Thank you for your concern, good night." Charity got up and walked to her room door. Once inside she locked the door.

The next morning Charity walked down to breakfast trying to ignore O'Hara's looks from across the table. Soon Melissa joined her.

"Where's Margaret?"

"She's mot feeling well," Charity said taking a sip of her tea.

"I do hope she isn't coming down with something. Poor girl, I wish there was something I could do."

"I think she just needs to rest for a couple of days."

"Charity, are you upset at something?" Margaret laid a hand on Charity's arm.

"No, not yet," Charity said in a cold distant voice. "I just need to relax a bit, maybe take a ride or walk-"

"Ladies, I would like to introduce my niece Samantha, she is visiting from England." He said as the women let out oh's. "Let's see this is Lady Chatman, Lady Sampson, Lady Bertie, Lady Noonan," The General went on until he came to Charity and Melissa. "And these ladies are about your age, Charity Preston and Melissa Scavar. Where is Margaret, if I may ask?"

"She's not feeling well," Charity said with a smile. "I will tell her that you were looking for her, she shall love to hear that she is missed, my lord."

"Well, Samantha I will leave you to your wishes," he said bowing to all before leaving.

"Hello," Melissa said pulling out a chair next to her.

"Hello," she took the seat and looked around. "This is very different from England."

"It is very different from my plantation on the Santee. But it is a new experience," Charity said smiling, "Life is full of new experiences, triumph, failure and heartbreak. We just have to learn to cope, that's what we do." She smiled warmly to herself.

"Did you lose someone close to you?"

"In a way I did, but never mind, lets heard bout you." Charity smiled as the girls started to talk.

"Captain, is there something we may help you with?"

"Ms Preston, could I talk to her," Charity turned around causing her hair to fan out around her.

"Yes," Charity said getting up and walking out into the hallway. "What is it?"

"I am sorry for my actions last night-"

"I don't care about that; I have seen men in worst condition than you."

"But still."

"James, could you teach me to defend myself?" She asked not looking up at him.

"Charity, why?" he asked bringing her face up to look at his. "You will always have me to protect you, but if you want I will teach you." He kissed her head before he bowed to her and left.

Charity returned and took her seat. "He's handsome; maybe I could steal him away for a day or two, is he your brother?" Samantha asked.

"No, he is my lover," Charity said watching as he talked to Tavington. She looked back into the faces of Melissa and Samantha, shock written all over them. "Not in that way, he's courting me."

"Oh," Samantha said with a small smile, "I didn't know, forgive me."

"Its ok, you didn't know." Charity smiled at her.

The three spent most of the day with each other. Charity taught Melissa the violin and Samantha watched. Soon the afternoon turned to dusk and the soldiers were slowly coming back. Charity sat reading a book in the small library when Bordon came in.

"Charity, are you ready?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"For what?"

"Your lesson."

"Like this?"

"Yes, you will be wearing a dress; I don't think you walk around in breeches and a shirt all the time, do you?"

"No."

"Well then let's go." He pulled her up and they walked out to an enclosed area.


End file.
